Gwernfyl
Gwernfyl is an Elven born in the end of the fourth age, She is played by Adventurers. This Character is made after his wife, who given him information on the race she wanted and abilities. History Gwernfyl was born in the end of the fourth age, beginning of the fifth age, of a Cadarn father and a Iorwerth mother. While growing up during the fifth age, her mother died during the elven civil war, being targeted by the Lorwerth, who labelledhb her as a traitor. Her father had to raise her alone within the forest of Isafdar, residing there with the rest of the Cadarn clan. Fifth age While growing up, she would learn crystal singing, of course being an elf, she would be an natural at it, but would still require practice to do it perfectly. While her father was against this, her mother had taught her how to fight in combat, while also teaching her how to assassinate. While her father taught her archery and magic. She shown promises of growing up to be a strong fighter, but was taught to only use her knowledge for self defence. This would back fire as in her teen year, her mother was killed by an assassin Iorwerth. Gwernfyl felt guilty, feeling that she could have protected her mother, saved her even. Her father comforted her, taking the blame as he was against the use of violence unless it was needed. As an adult she had fought against the Iorwerth elves searching to see why was her mother assassinated by them, as she was an innocent bystander, and knew they must have had a reason. Thanks to her stealth, taught by her mother to be a perfect assassin, she snuck into a Lorwerth camp and found out her mother was suppose to be a spy for them, until she betrayed them by disbanding herself from the clan,and tried to sell out the Lorwerth plan of a attack against the other clan. This information shocked her into tears and anger, this information in which she discovered was to much for her, that a Lorwerth guard had spotted her and attempted to attack and kill her. This failed as she was prepared with crystal weapons and escaped, leaving the elf to die. During the passing years of the fifth age, she had kept helping the Cadarn fight against the Iorwerth, as well as help the other six clan that were in hiding. Years after, she was tasked to scout the east, beyond the land of Tirannwn, to retrieve a missing Cadarn elf, who went missing after investigating Ardougne. Gwernfyl had soon discovered that her missing elf was dead already, with no information of the Iorwerth relationship with Ardougne. During the end of the fifth age, after hearing the death of Guthix and feeling the Anima Mundi mourn, Gwernfyl had travled with Endwyr as her guard in order for her to recruit followers for Seren. Gwernfyl left her fellow elven where she wanted to be and over heard a human, Holstein, speak of the Godless view. This inspired Gwernfyl a bit, but choice to remain Serenist, as she is an elf, and it is something she cannot leave, but stayed with the idea of a mortal world, a world with no gods. Sixth Age During the few years of the new age, Gwernfyl had done nothing but continue to battle with the Iorwerth clan, until the Adventurer had returned the city, and peace had returned. During this peaceful era for the elves, Gwernfyl was given shops of scouts, or assassination of those who were still rebels of the Iorwerth new way. Gwernfyl was enlightened by the information of the return of Seren, and surprised after hearing that Seren accepted Guthix idea of a world with no god. Gwernfyl came into the idea of trying to help the Godless achieve their goal, in a more peaceful matter, in having the gods not have influence towards the world, and only those who agree to remove themselves from mortals, can go on with their everyday lives. Gwernfyl didn't join the Godless however, as she was busy with a new task; to check on the new location known as The Heart, as it had some Cywir clan members, an old clan that refused to come to Gielinor with Seren, but some still came. After her long travel, she had learned knew things, and even how to speak in some different langues. Once arrived to the Heart, she had seen Gods army fight outside of the entrance, in hop to set up a camp, luckily she and another elf had formed a camp somewhere that is hidden to the others, and close to the camp. She was told to return to Prifddinas and to inform the leaders of the eight clan of the situation. After this task she goes on doing more mission for Lord Iorwerth and Cadarn, both giving her guarding, and scouting mission on an new rebellious group, who threatens the city and Seren. Gwernfyl had gathered information thanks to an hybrid human elf named Lyam, who is the grandson of the leader of the rebels. Learning that he is of the Godless, and the faction had nothing to do with them, she decided to go on ahead and join the Godless in hunting down the leader. She soon met Mark, the high ranking member of the Godless, who she aided with some magical teachings. The two started to have a close relationship as they started to meet more often, and spend more time together than they needed to. One day Gwernfyl bumped into Mark in Port Sarim, finding out his religion and rank within the Godless, She became worried on what he thought of her, her belief, and was he just using her to get closer to the tower of voices, where Seren resides in. As she attempted to leave as quick as possible, with the idea of being used racing through her head, Mark had stopped her and asked for a date. After a speech from the man Gwernfyl looked as him, still afraid wanting to say no. With a nod, his question was answered and overjoyed was he. As she returned to Prifddinas via crystal seed teleportation she started panicking, afraid she would be heart, afraid that Seren would be heart, or even the city it self. She soon decided to prepare for her date, as well as gathering crystals, just in case a weapon is needed. A month passed after letters exchanged, meeting him in the woods of Isafdar, the two had their date. After picnicking, and a walk through the beautiful woods. She soon found out how kind, and gentle he was after he freed a baby rabbit from a trap, she believed that if anyone was to truly try to use her, they'd ignore the rabbit and be focused on their own task. She slowly started falling in love with him, where as time passed, the two got married. After the death of Mark, Gwernfyl now takes care of her twins that she had with her husband, while also taking the role of the public head of the Elven council. Now taking care of twins and the city, she continues to support the Godless, with information on the kingdom. Abilities Being an elf, Gwernfyl had developed an extreme knowledge in almost all skills, but still has a long way to learn in mastering all her skills. As a Cadarn, she has extreme knowledge in magic and archery. And with her mother teaching as a Lorwerth, she has the same knowledge in combat and slayer. She has came to learn other skills such as agility, prayer, herblore and so on. But due to her being in the Cadarn clan, she has more knowledge in magic itself, but as well as combat thanks to her mother. She had gained mastery over magic, and extreme knowledge in combat to where she has near mastery over it. She also has a great skill in crystal singing, natural to an elf, but she has shown to be one of the most skilled, besides those in the Ithell clan. She is also very agile, being able to complete the agility course in Prifddinas. Appearance Like every elf, she would be considered the most beautiful woman anyone has ever seen. Blonde hair and blue eyes, she is known to be extremely beautiful to any man that approach her. On Top of her beauty, she has a great body, with a noticeable triple D breast, something she managed to ensure that doesn't get in the way. While in combat, she has armor depending on the combat, which all resides in Prifddinas. As a scout, she would wear her melee armor, as well, due to it not only being a perfect armor to resist attacks of blades, heavy weapons, bows, or bolts, it is also perfect to blend in with the area, and light enough to move around in. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Serenist Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Godless Category:Female Category:The Godless Faction